Clumsy
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Mrs. Peters frowned. The last one on the list... she was missing. 'Teresa'" What I imagine Lisbon to be like in High School. Just a little something, nothing Jisbon in here, oops sorry not sorry. One-shot. Rated K plus.


**A/N: Just a short something I came up with out of nowhere! No Jisbon here, though... just Lisbon. And I unfortunately have to admit that while I was in a Catholic (Primary) School myself, my knowledge of American Catholic Education is really... nil. None whatso-freaking-ever. Aaaand the teacher is just a teacher, not a nun, 'kay? ^^**

**Also, I'm not expecting to get a lot of reviews for this one as there's no Jisbon in it, so don't feel guilty if you don't want to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. *pout***

* * *

'_**Clumsy'**_

"Debra."

"Whatever," the blonde girl with a bit too much make-up on her face murmured as she raised her arm. Mrs. Peters had given up hope on that girl ever ending far – just like the rest of the class, for that matter.

9B was by far the worst class she had had so far in her teaching career. Where one of them was a drug addict, the other had to leave the class because she got pregnant due to her sleeping around with total strangers... and this could go on for a while.

She thought that with applying for a job in a Catholic School, she would be forever ridden of any misbehaving teens. Dear, she was wrong. Every single day, Mrs. Peters would walk to this room with great reluctance, because she knew she would be getting the same attitude as she always got from this class. They didn't care one single bit whether they were going to graduate. The only thing that mattered to these kids was partying while they still had the time before they would go to college. Well, at this rate, none of them would go to college. They didn't understand that they would be stuck here for an eternity if they didn't get off their lazy asses and did something productive for a change. And the nuns had really tried to get them to behave. Teens these days wouldn't listen to anybody, especially not when that person was wearing a habit.

She sighed. The next one on the list.

"Petra."

"'M here Ma'am, ready to rumble."

"Very good to hear, Petra, but if you could _stick_ to those very promising promises, that would be nice too."

The class chuckled and the girl shot her an angry look. Then, she propped her leg up on the table in front of her (thus revealing too much that was usually hidden by her skirt), the one which was empty but wasn't supposed to be empty.

Mrs. Peters frowned.

The last one on the list... she was missing.

"Teresa?"

The class was silent for a while, then shrugged and started talking and laughing even louder. She knew Teresa didn't really belong in the group but she had no other option. She was a talented young woman and she could get far in life, if life would allow her, that is.

The door opened. She turned, and much to her dismay, saw the very girl who was missing standing in the doorway. Her arm was in a cast, a sling wrapped around her neck to hold her arm up. She didn't say anything as she quickly sat down and took her books out of her bag.

"Teresa?"

She didn't meet her eyes. The class' chatter slowly died down until it was completely gone, leaving no sound in the classroom whatsoever.

"Teresa," Mrs. Peters said, softly.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Ma'am," she whispered.

She shook her head.

"It's okay. What happened to your arm?"

She raised her head now, and she saw the immediate truth in her eyes.

"I'm just clumsy, Ma'am."

Mrs. Peters didn't do anything for a few seconds, as the realization of what had actually happened sunk in. God, how she wanted to help this girl. She wished it wasn't out of boundaries to take her in and take care of her, but the fact was that it _was_ out of line. She couldn't do it, the law forbid her. And she couldn't break the law, just like she knew Teresa wouldn't break the law either.

She coughed and nodded softly. As she gave instructions to the rest of the class who had started talking in the meantime, Teresa's eyes fell back to her books.

She knelt down beside her table when the rest was 'working' – which they really weren't but at least they weren't paying attention to them.

"Teresa, if there's anything you need help with-"

"I'm fine, Ma'am. Really. I was just doing the laundry, tripped and broke my wrist. That's all."

She nodded with a big reluctance and got up again.

Mrs. Peters wasn't surprised to find Teresa waiting for her in front of her office at the end of the day. She doubted between smiling at her and staying serious – but she opted for the first one anyway to make her feel at ease.

It took her a while to form her question, and when she did, Mrs. Peters had to really focus to hear what she was saying.

"I got a job after school, Ma'am, but I need someone to take care of my brothers while I'm there. Could you... maybe..."

Well, she didn't teach those boys, did she? She would sure need some hell of a good excuse to explain this to the headmaster but god forbid if she wouldn't help Teresa out.

"Of course, Teresa. They can stay in my office until school officially closes, and then I'll drop them off at your home, alright?"

"No!" she said, suddenly. Mrs. Peters frowned. Teresa coughed and looked down at the floor. "I mean, you don't have to walk them to the door. You can just... yes, drop them off."

She smiled softly.

"It'll be okay, Teresa. I promise."

She wished she knew what she was saying.

* * *

**A/N: So, just a little something I came up with. I wonder what Lisbon was really like in High School... as a matter of fact, I wonder what everybody on the team was like in High School, even though we know that Jane didn't go to High School at all. Just... I wonder what they were like but we'll probably never see this so... shame on me for hoping to see this, huh? ^^**

**Anyway, if you're reading this you probably read this one-shot as well, for which I'm grateful. Thank you!**


End file.
